


Mearing's Predicament

by ArtemisEmrys



Series: Voyeur Series [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, M/M, Mearing POV, PWP, Spark Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisEmrys/pseuds/ArtemisEmrys
Summary: They all think they can pull a fast one on her. She'll prove to them that Charlotte Mearing is nobodies' fool. PWP. Bumble/Sam. Story #1 in my Voyeur series.





	Mearing's Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> This is story 1 of my Voyeur series. I have a bunch of unrelated one-shots that all involve voyeurism in some way. I’ve been thinking about this one since I saw the third movie. I’m glad I finally got it down. It’s basically a drawn out excuse to practice my transmut writing (which I do so enjoy ^.^). The smexy doesn’t happen until near the end, though. Sorry you have to wade through so much Mearing. She’s a bit of a downer, but I like her character for some reason. This shows a bit of my take on how she might have evolved after T:DoTM, and her reactions to one of the most striking (in my opinion) relationships of the film. In my head, Sam is with Bee. They just have so much chemistry. Mikaela and Carli were just practice for the real event! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters or songs used. Go Bay and Hasbro!

They all thought she didn’t know anything, wasn’t clued into to their little manipulations and mechanisms, because she was human, and not their precious Sam. So, when the Autobot leadership had requested a meeting with Charlotte Mearing, she had of course accepted. After the debacle in Chicago, and the aftermath that lead her to a greater understanding of the robots around her, she had grown to respect the Prime and all of his soldiers.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t see when someone was trying to pull one over on her.

Particularly, not when the one making such an outlandish claim seemed to be the youngest of all of the resident aliens. She knew that this young man, this Sam, would be trouble, despite his ‘war hero’ status. He was a constant challenge to her authority, but her superiors had insisted that she grant his request, so convincing had his claim been.

This is how it all started.

“We have a situation that needs to be discussed, Mrs. Mearing.” They all sat around a large table that was being used as Optimus’ desk for the time being. Mearing and Sam were the only two humans in the room (she had sent her assistant off for some much needed rest and coffee) and they both sat in two plush chairs on the top of the desk. Sam sat close to the mechs around them, particularly the smallest one, Bumblebee. They sat close, whispering, until the Prime started to speak. Then they both perked up and paid attention. 

“And what would that be, as if I don’t already know.” She shot a minimally sour look at the young man across the table from her, who looked a bit sheepish, but held her gaze. “I suppose you want me to reconsider allowing Sam to visit the base here in D.C. when all of you are also in it?”

Optimus nodded, leaning forward so neither human had to crane their necks quite so far to see his optics. “That is correct. We Autobots feel, what with Sam’s continued involvement with us and recent events, he should be given full access. We’d also like to extend that access to the base at Diego Garcia.”

Mearing shook her head, letting out a huff of irritation and leaning back in her seat. “You know that I cannot allow that. He is not military, soldier or otherwise. He’s not even in the sciences department and the threat to national security would be horrendous. This is a United States military base, people, not a dorm at NYU. That goes for Garcia, as well.”

“We are well aware of what this place is, but we are asking for a change in our agreements.” Ratchet piped up, placing a servo on the arm of a silently seething Ironhide. “We have several requests that we think it would be in your best interests to at least think over, considering that you are now aware of the threat to your planet and the protections we, as Autobots, provide.”

“Very well,” she said, scowling, calling on what little patience she had and trying hard to remember that these were the creatures that had saved her and all of humanity multiple times in a period of only six years. They deserved to be heard, and as their liaison with humanity for the moment, it was her job to make sure it happened. “Relay your requests and I will deliver them to the appropriate departments. Any that fall in my jurisdiction,” she shot a look the boy and his guardian robot, “I will consider and provide answers promptly.”

Ratchet shot a glance at the Prime, who nodded. Their optics dimmed in the way that she had intuited meant they were having internal conversations over their personal comms. That always irked her a bit. Wasn’t it rude to be having a private conversation during what was supposed to be a meeting of equals? It was like sitting at a table with foreigners who begin to speak with each other in their native tongues. It was definitely rude, and left one with the feeling of being plotted against or secretly insulted. However, she said none of this. 

What was she supposed to do, yell at them for whispering behind her back?

Ratchet nodded himself, latching his gaze back onto their liaison. “Firstly, we would like to put in a request for the multiple empty hangars in Garcia to be made into private quarters for our mechs. We no longer wish to recharge stockpiled like shipments on a barge, and there are enough empty hangars there to create spaces to accommodate two to three mechs or less. The Prime should have a private berthing room, and there should definitely be space for long term occupancy near to the makeshift medbay.”

Mearing considered their first request and found it reasonable. If they were anything like humans, sharing a room with nearly thirty other individuals with no sense of privacy would be frustrating to say the least. “I concur with that request. I will relay the information over to the planning director at Garcia and have him contact you to draw up more detailed plans with your assistance.” She made a note on her pad and glanced at the until-now silent green and grey mech in the corner with the face plate. “I assume that he will need to talk to your own planning officers to be better able to accommodate you correctly?”

Wheeljack nodded, his finials flashing a pleased blue. “Yes, that would be me for now.” He looked at Ratchet and they had another quick-but-silent conversation. Looking down again, he said, “We would also like to request assistance and permission to make more appropriate furnishings for these rooms. Our mechs are not accustomed to recharging in alt mode, but have been forced to do so in order to save space in the communal lodgings. Private quarters would require sleeping berths in the least.”

Mearing made another quick note, nodding. “That shouldn’t be a problem, I should think.”

Her head down, she didn’t see the mechs all glance at each other with relief. Every request made up until this point had been a struggle, a battle to get the basics for what they needed to live. Fuel, shelter, items for maintenance, space to call their own: All of these things had been fought for and compromised on so many times they had all lost count. These battles were only partially won for the most part, seeing as they were still sleeping in a communal room, all together, and forced into alt form. That was decidedly uncomfortable, but they accepted the restrictions placed on them by their human allies. It was, after all, their planet. Now, they were grateful that their status had changed enough that every step was not an uphill battle.

“Very good, thank you,” said Ratchet. “Next we would like to limited access to the surrounding area for a sort of shore leave arrangement for our mechs when off duty. Being constrained to one set of buildings is an insoluble condition for any sentient being, especially while surrounded by such an interesting and bustling city.”

She was silent for a moment, digesting what was said. “That may not be possible,” she finally ground out. “Despite the fact that the world is now majorly aware of your presence on the planet, a modicum of secrecy is still prudent, if not for the protection of the country, then for your own safety. We can’t protect you nor our citizens if you’re all out running around without supervision.”

It was silent in the office. “Supervision?” said the Prime, arching an optical ridge.

Mearing felt herself flush. “I don’t mean to imply that you would do anything… What I’m trying to say…”

Ratchet cut in, thankfully stopping her stuttering. “Our mechs have agreed to stay in alt mode when in public. We will even concede to having one or more of the human soldiers with us when we go out. All caution will be taken to insure no human or otherwise is aware of our presence in the city and surrounding area.” He looked down at her with amused optics, “We are professionals, Mrs. Mearing.”

She ground her teeth, but sighed, nodding her head sharply. “I will relay the request to the correct department heads. This may be an issue for Homeland Security rather than my department.” She made another note on her pad, thinking that this request would be a battle even for her to suggest to the higher-ups. Oh well, she was good at what she did. If it was at all possible, she would get it done.

The mechs seemed pleased to hear this when she told them.

It was then that the mech called Bumblebee made the request that she knew she would have to put her foot down on.

The yellow mech clicked to get all of their attention and started to piece together a sentence using radio waves and clips from the internet. Mearing had started to feel a bit sorry for this one. He was the most obviously young mech here, except maybe those horrible twins, and he obviously had some sort of deficiency. She wondered if the mech had never been able to communicate properly as all of the others seemed to be able to do, or was it some sort of war injury that crippled him. She supposed she would probably never know.

“I want… would like to ask…for… Sam… to stay here! On base…with us.” The scout gestured to the silent young man. “He is… my….responsibility. Must be protected!” The final part was shouted in the voice of a passionate minister of some sort. Mearing was almost sure that he chose that clip on purpose, to try to drive his point home more starkly. “He deserves… everything…we can give… Please believe me, my heart is in your hands…” His radio sung out sweetly.

Optimus broke in, placing a servo on Bumblebee’s shoulder plate in comfort, and Sam smiled up at the big enigmatic bot. “We would very much like for Sam to be ‘brought into the loop’ a little more, as it were. It is his life that we endanger when he is uninformed. He will forever be targeted by the remaining Decepticons because of the destruction of the AllSpark and his continued assistance to the Autobots against Megatron. Even with Megatron offline, it will not be safe for Sam. We only request his presence when we are in the area, and for his acceptance as a civilian at Garcia.”

“But he does not have the training or clearance necessary to be a part of this operation.” She shook her head negatively. “I’m sorry, but we just can’t risk it. He was a security risk in the last conflict as well.”

Bumblebee chirped, “That was…not his fault!”

“Be that as it may, there is still a large risk in having him here. You may be putting him more at risk by having an even larger connection with him than you already do. He could be kidnapped for information or ransom, or worse, if it became known that he was allowed free reign in an American military base. Especially a base containing… such prestigious beings as yourself.”

Bee spoke up again, shaking his head in denial as a human would, and wringing his servos. Sam stood and patted his armor, trying to calm the distressed mech down. “I will… protect the boy! If…he was with…me. I would be… better able to help! …Him stay…safe in here.”

Mearing shook her head again, feeling sorry for the little mech, but it just wasn’t possible. The young man had no training, no real skills (other than escaping death by robot), and would be a constant threat to security. It was something that she could not allow. “I’m sorry, truly, but it cannot be done.” She looked around at all of them, noticing their upset.

Ironhide spoke up for the first time, his gruff tone cutting across the gloom of the room like a knife. “What if we say tha’ we wan’ to train him to be our go-man? Would that help?”

“Excuse me?” Mearing inquired, “’Go man’?”

Ironhide nodded, “You know, our link between th’ humans and us. He knows us better than any human, ‘cept maybe Lennox and his men.”

Ratchet suddenly sat up straight in his seat, processors obviously whirling. “Yes, we need a representative that not only has our interests at heart, but the interests of humanity as a whole as well. Sam would be perfect for the job in the future, with training. He already speaks for us so well.” The medic smiled softly down at the suddenly pale looking boy. “What do you think, Sam? Would you be willing to do that for us?”

Sam nodded quickly, shooting a glance at Mearing and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

“Be that as it may, he cannot stay here until he has been trained in that capacity. Until then, he’s nothing but another civilian, and the only civilians allowed on a base with this level of security long term would be the civilian spouse of one of our VIP soldiers or ambassadors. Other than that, it’s just not going to happen.”

It got very quiet, and suddenly all the mechs were staring down, but not at her. They were looking at Sam who was staring in turn at Bee, then at Prime, and then Bee again. He nodded slowly and, bracing himself, he turned towards Mearing. He cleared his throat. “Well… well then the problem might be solved, then.” He gave her a nervous grin and shrugged. “I have recently become a spouse of a soldier on base.”

Her eyes nearly popped from her head. “No, you are not. Believe me; I would have known if that had happened in the last month or so.”

Sam shook his head and leaned forward. “But I am… just not officially in terms of American regulations.”

Mearing rolled her eyes. Who was this kid trying to fool? “Oh, yes? Well then, who is it that you are supposed to be married to, hmm? Unofficially, of course.” She sat back, waiting for his response, disbelief clearly on her face.

Sam sat staring at her for a moment, obviously weighing his choices, before standing from his seat and walking over to the yellow scout. Placing a hand on his large arm he smiled over at her. Bumblebee only smiled down at his charge, absolute affection in his optics. The other mechs were silent, watching the goings-on without comment. 

“Meet my mate, Mrs. Mearing.” Sam spoke, his eyes serious. “You know Bumblebee, right?”

The meeting went on for a rather long time after that.  
\----------------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------

So, that is why she was doing what she was doing now, although she found it distasteful. After going over just exactly how the yellow robot and Sam were considered together by Cybertronian standards, she had had little choice but to accept their request and follow through. Not respecting another culture’s marriage practices would be a large breach in protocol, and would likely sever the already tentative relationship they had with the mechs. They all insisted that Sam was indeed Bumblebee’s ‘spouse’ or bondmate as they put it, and that, by her own admission, should allow his access to the base since Bee was definitely given VIP status. Just like all the other mechs.

It was just extremely frustrating, because she didn’t believe any of it for a second.

It had to be a hoax, planned right there on the spot as they searched for a way to keep the boy close to them, Mearing considered. Why else would any red-blooded 22 year old American boy admit to being in any sort of relationship with a huge, obviously masculine robot? She had seen the boy’s last girlfriend. It just didn’t add up. 

And so, she was bound and determined to get proof that she had been lied to. With all the effort she had been putting into treating the aliens in their midst with a new respect and consideration, it grated on her deeply to think they didn’t respect her enough to honor her decisions, as well. Did they expect to pull this kind of half-assed trick, this sort of silly manipulation, and have her just to take it sitting down? Pfft. She’d show them she wouldn’t be rolled over so easily, and then she’d show them that she deserved their respect as well.

Even if it meant crawling her way through several yards of dusty ventilation ducts to spy on a boy and his robot in the middle of the night. Ah well, no one could say she didn’t work hard at what she did.

Finally reaching the dirty grate halfway up the wall of their quarters, she sat on her stocking covered knees, pulled down her skirt, and waited. She really should have had her assistant do this for her. But no, this was her quest. She would make sure that it got done, and that she got all the facts. Pulling the small video recorder from her side bag, she powered it up. The new private berth rooms had just been finished, and this one was waiting for its first occupants: The luminous Bumblebee and his finagling partner in crime, Sam Witwicky. Well, she could be crafty, too. She’d catch them at their own game.

It wasn’t long before the doors banged open and the culprits themselves sauntered in. Sam immediately skipped over to the small cordoned off section of the room that was set up like a small apartment with a bed, kitchenette, separate bathroom, and a living area complete with couch and wide screen TV. Throwing down his suitcase and setting his laptop on the small desk, he turned to Bumblebee. The mech smiled down at him and started pulling several more duffle bags and containers from his subspace; a sight that never failed to amaze Charlotte no matter how many times she had seen it happen.

“Thanks, Bee.” Sam shoved everything to the side. “I’ll need to go out and get some stuff later, but for now I’m good.” He walked over to the kitchenette, opening cabinets and peering into the medium-sized fridge. “Wow! They really stocked this place up! It’s so nice knowing all my groceries will be covered from now on. This is so sweet.”

Bumblebee shifted, turning to his side of the large room and running a servo over the blue berth in front of him with appreciation.” So nice!” His radio sang out, “Can’t wait to… sleep well…on this.” 

Sam chuckled, slumping onto his own couch and grinning at the mech’s obvious happiness. “Yeah, Bee. It’ll be nice to stretch out for once, huh?”

“So nice!” Bee repeated. “It’ll be best… with you… here with me, Sam.” Sam just stopped himself from adding the ‘at the end of all things’ poised at the tip of his tongue. Bee heard it anyway, and his optics shone with amusement. Sam let out a snicker himself.

“Yeah, bud, it sure is.” Sam watched his friend looking around their new space. Other than Sam’s furnishings and the large berth, there was a huge warehouse shelf here for whatever Bee may want to store, and two mini-con mech sized chairs, specially made by Wheeljack to accommodate his door wings. On the far side of the apartment, there was even a wash racks for him and a drain in the floor to keep things dry. Bee could see several car maintenance products lying in a large metal basin, and was grateful: He could use a polish. To top it off, he had his own work space in the form of a large writing desk complete with jury-rigged lamp. Bumblebee could already see himself sitting there, working on reports or re-calibrating his weapons. He was completely happy with the new set-up. There had rarely been this kind of space for any of the mechs since joining the Autobots, and room was always scarce on the Ark. Sighing softly, he slid himself onto the padded berth and snuggled down into the large cushions covering it.

It was heaven.

Sam looked up at him, smiling. “I can’t believe we actually pulled this off, Bee.”

That was her cue. Mearing fumbled as quietly with the camera as possible, powering it up and pressing ‘record.’ This could be the very conversation she needed. What luck! She hopefully wouldn’t have to stay in this cramped and filthy air-duct for long to get what she needed. She’d worry about getting out undetected when it was time. For now, she would focus and do what she came here for.

“I didn’t think… She would… believe in yooou…Sam.” Bee replied, peering down at the small human.

“Me either,” he said, pulling himself off the couch with a moan and walking to stand at the foot of Bee’s berth. “It sounded outlandish, even to me. I mean, who ever heard of such a thing?”

Bee clicked in affirmative.

“I thought it would take a lot more convincing. I’m just glad that the military has regulations for this sort of thing, or we’d be SOL, bud.” He peered up at Bee, patting a pede that hung over the side and smiling. “Gonna let me up, or what?”

Bee whirred in amusement, reaching down to gently curl his hand around the much smaller Sam. Settling him, he lifted him up onto the wide berth and placed him on a giant blue pillow. Sam sighed and flopped back with a huff of air and a whine. “Oh man, I think your bed is better than mine, Bee. That’s not fair.”

“Believe it!” The perky voice of an anime ninja spewed from his vocalizer. Sam, recognizing the quote, only rolled his eyes. Bee shrugged, “Believe it or not!”

Sam actually guffawed. “Gods Bee, you’re in a good mood.”

“I feel good, sha-na-nana-na-na! I knew that I would!” He leaned over and nuzzled his vocalizer into the boy’s hair. Mearing started to feel a bit uncomfortable. But, obviously, this was just the tiny mech’s peculiar way of showing friendship. Even Sam had admitted that his tale of ‘bondings’ and ‘marriage’ had been far-fetched. Hadn’t he? “So good! So good! I got you!” 

Sam giggled and began to run a hand lightly over a yellow metal cheek. The scout hummed in pleasure. “I’m glad that all this was possible for you guys, Bee. You deserve the best. I’m so happy to see you all so…so… well, happy,” he finished lamely. Bee circled an arm around his cushion and let out a mechanical noise, not unlike a trill. Sam winced. “All right, I get it. You’re happy. You don’t have to shatter my eardrums.”

“Aw, shucks!” Bee playfully knocked the human over onto the pillow. “You know how I get, baby!”

Sam, pushing away a large metal finger sat up. “I do. I seem to remember someone bawling up a storm in my garage the day I left for college.”

Bee’s optics gave the impression of a frown. “You know I was right, damnit!” He took a second to find an appropriate clip. “I can’t fight this feeling, deep in siiide of me. Girl, you just don’t know, what you do to me…”

“Girl?” be Sam raised an eyebrow. Bee simply shrugged. Sam let it go.

“Don’t worry...be happy!”

Sam snorted and rolled over, standing and making his way to perch on his friend’s chassis. “Happy, huh?” He smirked down at the reclining mech’s faceplates with… was that a leer? There was no way that the young man was leering at the mech, was he? Friends don’t leer at friends, right? Mearing sagged. Shit.

“And if I was to say I wasn’t happy yet, what would you do, huh?” He ran a finger down the hidden seam that went down Bee’s chest armor, right over his Spark. “What would you do, since you’re so happy and all.”

Bumblebee’s engine revved, and he lifted a hand to cup Sam’s back and backside, leaning forward so he was right in the young man’s face. “When I get this feeling, I need, sexual healing… Sexual… heeeealing, baby!”

Sam snorted and slapped at his armor. “Gods, what is wrong with you?”

“Baby, I can't stand it much longer! It's getting stronger and stronger … Let’s make love tonight!”

“All right, ok! Stop!” Sam placed his hands over his ears and scrunched up his face cutely. “I can’t take anymore ‘Gaye’ if you know what I’m saying!” He shook his head, lowering his hand to the mech’s mouth component and pulling it forward to run his own mouth against the warm metal, and Mearing knew then that she was doomed. And, damnit, she couldn’t leave until they left or at least fell asleep. She was afraid to even turn around, because she knew how good Cybertronian hearing was. It was only the slight whoosh of air coming from the vent that had protected her so far! If they caught her, what excuse could she give? ‘Sorry, I was checking for ‘Cons in the walls. Oh, and the camera with film of you two making out? I’m making home videos.’ She slapped a hand over her face to stifle a nearly-hysterical snort.

Bee froze on the berth. “Did you hear that, Watson?”

Sam looked around, distracted from tonguing the seam he had been fingering just a minute ago. “Hear what?”

“I don’t know, Louie.” The radio clicked over. “It’s probably nothing, lady!”

Sam mock glared at him. “Okay, enough with the ‘girl’ and ‘lady’ stuff. I know you can cut those bits out, Bee.”

The mech whirred happily, forgetting whatever he thought he had heard, and using his digit to press Sam back to his plates. “Let’s get it started in here! Let’s get it started, hah!”

“But you were the one who~”

“I can’t fight this feeling anymoooore! I’ve forgotten what I started fightin’ foo-oor!” Bee slit his chest armor open minutely, and Sam, taking it as a warning, scooted down on his chassis so he could open his Spark chamber fully. Looking down at the human on his hips, his frame gave a full-body shudder. “Every time we touch, I feel the static. Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky! Can’t you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last!”

Sam looked down into the luminous blue shine that was his guardian, friend, and lover’s Spark and nodded. The glimmering orb pulsed in its chamber; fast like it was only when Bee was waiting for Sam to touch it and love him up. Slowly, with reverence, he reached his hand deep into Bee’s chassis and just brushed the outer horizon of warm/cool energy. Bee gasped in his vents, reclining on one of the cushions, and reached out again to caress Sam’s back with his digits. 

“Bloody fantastic!” Bee squirmed, and his radio blasted out a phrase from a rap song. “Harder, better, faster, stronger!”

Sam complied with his request and, foregoing the gentle caressing from before, plunged his arm into the light up to his elbow. The mech below him bucked, optics whirling and a sound emitting from his vocalizer like a low-pitched siren. Sam moaned, the energies rolling over his body pleasuring him as well. The energy from the Spark almost seemed to flow over his skin, sliding onto every part of him, rolling under his clothes and between his legs. It wasn’t long before he began to swell himself, and rubbed himself over the warm metal above Bee’s closed interface panel.

Bumblebee arched his back, gripping the berth tightly. Sam, really getting into it, tongued the edge of the Spark chamber. His hands slid deeper into the heat and Bee cried out, his vocalizer cracking with the effort. “S-Sam, ah!” There was a loud bleat of static. “Don’t stop!”

Sam pulled back, still rolling his hands in the energy. This far into it almost felt solid, like an elastic liquid that rolled through his fingers like silk. “Don’t use your vocalizer, Bee. Not now, I know it hurts.” He leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. “I just want you to feel good. I love you, so much.” He leaned back down to continue his Spark massage, the mech whispering out an ‘I love you, too’ over the radio.

And Mearing suddenly felt like the lowest form of scum. Here she was, intruding on this obviously intimate moment, trying to prove that the love she could see so clearly between these two wasn’t real. As unbelievable as it was, this young man and this mech were together, in a way that was more real than she thought possible. Watching Sam love and be concerned for the disabled bot touched her deeply. She then realized that she had seen this boy and this Autobot move heaven and earth for each other in the battles these last few months. How could she have doubted that their love was real? Her only excuse was that it had just seemed too fantastical to be true. She’d had no idea it could be like this between the two.

The yellow scout was mewling by now, writhing on the berth and moaning deeply. Sam was so deep in concentration, rolling his hands over the over the very center, the very soul of the one he loved, he barely register the click and slide that sounded out behind him.

He did, however, feel the huge hot shaft of metal that pressed against his backside. He moaned, thrusting his own hips backwards slightly to rub against that slick heat. Sam struggled with one hand to unbuckle his own belt, and slide his blue jeans down enough to be able to kick them off. Rubbing his boxer-clad behind on Bumblebee, he replaced his arm and picked up the pace.

Bee keened at this, taking it as a sign and brought up one set of digits to Sam, sending out sporadic EMP that had the boy calling out and writhing on top of him. Sam was barely able to keep up his Spark stroking, but he managed. Bee’s other servo gripped the base of his own spike and he stroked upward in time with Sam’s caresses. He could feel Sam’s own length press hard against his abdominal plates and his nano-sensors picked up the wetness starting to spread over him from that point. He was only glad he could make Sam feel as good as Sam made him feel.

“Gods, Bee!” Sam writhed, not ashamed in the least to be practically dry- humping the mech. The pulses running along his spine lit up every nerve, every cell, and all that pleasure raced back down to his cock like a tidal wave. “Hn!” He moaned, “Ah, that feels so damned good! Don’t you dare stop!”

“Won’t stop!” Bees radio blasted, “Never stop!” His gears creaked as he started to thrust shallowly into his own servo, no longer able to fight the pressure building in him. Primus, it was amazing that they could even do this. He was no longer resigned to a life without the pleasures of interfacing because of his devotion to Sam. That Sam would want to do this with him was nothing short of a miracle. That it was always so perfect, so processor-blowing every single time was Primus-sent. He loved this human more than he could ever express, and he was over the moon that Sam seemed to love him back so deeply. They had come a long way over these short few years.

The fact that Same didn’t seem to mind that he was a mech and not a femme was a plus, as well. Humans were so picky sometimes.

“Jeezus, Bee!” Sam gasped as the Camaro’s smallest digit-tip slipped inside the edge of his boxers caress all he found there and send electricity purring right into the skin. “Uhn, not gonna last! Gonna, ah! Gonna cum!” He panted, grinding down against the pad of Bee’s digit and plunging his arm in as far as it would go into the Spark chamber.

The mech underneath him stiffened, joints locking into order to avoid thrashing around and hurting Sam or throwing him off the berth. His vents blasted out gasps and his engine roared, chassis heating up enough to warm Sam like a summer day on the beach. “Saaa-aaam!” His Spark pulsed, shooting out energy into the room. This combined with the pulses already ravaging Sam’s body threw him over the edge like a car into a canyon. Feeling copious amounts of transfluid covering his legs and backside, he gasped, reaching down to thrust into his own hands as he flew over the edge of sanity.

“Oh, Bee!” He jerked in orgasm, almost sliding off Bee’s warm body but a large servo caught him, and held him close as he shivered out his remaining passion. 

“Uhhhhn…” He gasped, finally coming down from the clouds. “Oh. My. God.”

Bee chuckled, languidly closing his chamber so he could pull Sam up closer to his faceplates. Sam, although he looked exhausted, managed to pull himself forward to pepper Bee’s helm and vocalizer with kisses and caresses wherever he could reach. After a while they both settled, Bee cradling the boy in his arms after pulling a beach towel from subspace and haphazardly wiping them both down. He threw the towel to the floor and nuzzled Sam again.

“Oh, man. That was the best yet.”

“Totally, totally.” Bee chirped, optics shining. “You are the man!”

Sam let out a weak chuckle. “And you are something else.”

Bee sat up slowly, still holding on to Sam, and reached over and grabbed a few pillows off the human sized couch. Wrapping Sam up tight in his huge blue coverlet, he helped the young man lounge on his chassis in more comfort than he would have been on the bare metal, despite its warmth. 

“I love you so much, Bee.” He snuggled down, wriggling his hand through the blankets until he could place it lightly over his chest, right over his Spark. “I have a feeling I won’t be using my bed much while I’m here, huh?”

“…caught me on the counter… saw me bangin' on the sofa…  
I even had her in the shower… She even caught me on camera!” Bee whirred.

Sam laughed tiredly, ignoring the ‘her’ parts again. He got the gist of it. “Whatever, man. The shower sounds fun, but I think you’d break my couch, and I’ve grown to like it already.” He started to drift off slowly, eyes falling shut and breathing evening out. Bumblebee’s optics started to dim themselves.

Mearing had jumped slightly when the mech had spouted that part about being ‘caught on camera,’ but she calmed herself. There was no way they knew she was there, still trapped in the wall, having seen it all through the grates. The mech probably would have reached through the concrete and steel beams and pulled her out by her hair. She stayed as quiet as possible. Sam whispered something she couldn't catch.

“I love you, too…Sam.” The young man just smiled, snuggled in deeper, and drifted off.

Mearing stayed where she was for a long time before she felt secure enough to try and wiggle out back the way she came. The scout on the berth hadn’t so much as shifted for thirty minutes, according to her slowly dying cell phone, and Sam was definitely out for the count. Placing her phone and her camera away in her side bag, she slid backwards slowly, thanking any god that was listening that these ducts were so large.

Well, she had definitely gotten what she wanted. She had proven to herself whether or not she was being lied to or tricked. The outcome was just not what she expected. She supposed that Sam had the right to be here as much as any VIP civilian spouse and she would just have to accept that. She would have to find a way to make it up to the young man and his mech, somehow, without either of them knowing about her little adventure, of course. She was many things, but stupid wasn’t one of them.

Maybe a nice fruit basket and some professional driver’s wax would do the trick.

Finally slipping out of the duct in the large corridor leading to the meeting room, she straightened her clothes and dusted herself off. Slipping her heels back on and replacing the grate cover she turned, making her way back down the corridor to her own office and small private quarters. Tonight, she thought, would be a good night for a drink, a bubble bath, and maybe a little alone time for herself. That whole episode had been rather hot, she thought, grinning. Maybe she’d even visit Simmons tomorrow in special ops. It was only after she had made it nearly to the end of the hall that she stopped short, avoiding a large pair of blue pedes that blocked her way. She looked up, and up, and finally met the curious blue gaze of the Autobot leader himself.

“Mrs. Mearing?” He inquired; peering down the hall to the wall she had just emerged from, before kneeling on one knee assembly to be face-to-face plate with her. "Do you need assistance? Why were you inside of the wall? Have you lost something?”

Shit. What could she say? Of all the mechs to have caught her, it had to be this one. Well, she’d just go with her first intuition and hope he just let it go.

“Uh…I was looking for Decepticons? You can never be too careful, you know. Goodnight, Mr. Prime.” She walked briskly down the hall, ignoring his wide-optics and entered her office. It was just another normal night for the Autobot liaison. It never got old.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used by Bee (in no particular order):  
> Sexual Healing, by Marvin Gay  
> Let’s Get it Started, by the Black Eyed Peas  
> I Feel Good, by James Brown  
> I Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore, by REO Speedwagon  
> Hooked On A Feeling, by B.J. Thomas  
> Every Time We Touch, by Cascada  
> Stronger, by Kanye West  
> It Wasn’t Me, by Shaggy  
> Babe, by Styx  
> Don’t Worry, Be Happy, by Bob Marley  
> *There is also a partial Lord of the Rings quote in here at some point, the theme from ‘Ripley’s Believe it or Not’… oh, and a quote from Naruto (I’m so sorry).


End file.
